dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hikage vs Nemesis-Chan
Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Pre-Battle (Akademi High School) Ayano turned the corner and looked around before she ran to the garden as quickly as possible knowing the cost was clear... or so she thought. As she made it to the garden, she made a double check and so far, there wasn't anyone around. Sighing she then placed the body she was carrying in a ditch and took the shovel before burying it. After she was done she was about to leave, only to the be tackled the moment she turned around and then someone began choking her. She was hacking as she squirmed about trying to get released from the grip, but her vision soon turned white, and she was no more. Once that was done, the person who choked her, A.K.A. Nemesis then picked her up and brought her over to a dumpster before throwing her body into it and closing it shut. Then, she sighed in relief as her mission was now complete once and for all and she was now ready to leave. "Well, this looks more interesting than ever." She then hears what could be pointed at her and she turns with her stolid face meeting another stolid faced green haired girl in a sweater. "What is your business here?" She asks with her face not changing at all. "I was just passing by and I just so happen to see a certain 'someone' stalking somebody, so I became curious. Normally I would show I'm determined to defeat you, but I don't have emotions." The girl then states before twirling a knife in her hand. "So, you are intending to interfere with me." The black haired girl says emotionless. "Regardless, you are too late. My work here is officially done and I have no other reason to be here... but if you're with her..." She then says as she takes out a knife. "Then you're going where she is." After that the green haired girl continued to stare at her. "Okay." She then says still lacking emotion before she pulls out another knife. HERE WE GOOO! Hikage starts by disappearing and reappearing behind Nemesis, but she was able to block the incoming stab in time before. Nemesis then used her knee to block a kick from her opponent before she returned it by throwing a roundhouse kick by which the green haired shinobi dodged the upcoming attack before coming back at her. They clashed blades with each other before Hikage threw her foot up kicking her in the chin then slashing back and forth before spinning her knives around her bringing them into the air then slashing back down to the ground. But Nemesis managed to get the jump this time as she caught Hikage's incoming kick before then swinging her down, slamming her to the ground creating a crater as she then kicked her in the gut then gave did her barrages of slashes before grabbing her by the neck, slamming her against the wall creating a large crack, then kicking her so hard she broke through the wall and landed in the hall as students saw and started running scared. Hikage was not done yet as she had just got up and stood with her stolid face staring back at Nemesis walking towards. "That was a pretty pathetic move. I can't show that I'm disappointed, but I am." She then goes to say emotionless. "Is that so? I don't really give a shit to be honest." Nemesis says back with no emotions to show as well. "Nether do I give a shit." She then says before she takes out her blade and then blocks an attack from a blade that nearly stabbed her. "Okay, that was better than the last one." After that, they clashed blades for a bit. But then once they locked knives, Hikage caught her by surprise when she kicked her in the face then rolled under as she went behind before elbowing her in the head and then kicking her before using another barrage of slashes and then thrusting forward blasting her away and down the hall. Nemesis quickly looked around before running to the stairs as Hikage ran after her up them. When they reached the second floor, Nemesis ran into a room before closing the door and locking it even while knowing it might not help. She looked around realizing she was in the headmaster's office before finding the locked box on the wall that contained the katana. Relieved she ran to the lock and bashed against the door several times denting the metal causing it to open before taking the katana out and taking a good look at it. "To think I'd have to resort to this. My work is done, I should be leaving this place..." She says as she walks to the front desk. "But, with her still around, she's not leaving me a choice." She then says before hearing the door blast open. "Found you." Hikage says as she walks through. "So, it would seem." Nemesis says as she turns around. Without any other words Hikage throws several knives at Nemesis as she dodged most of them only to be cut on her left arm. Then she charged at her opponent with the katana and tried to attack her but even with the small knife, the green haired Shinobi was still blocking with ease. But even if she was able to block the attack, her clothes were getting cuts in the process. Although, Nemesis managed to catch her off guard by punching her. She punched her twice before elbowing then reaching to grab her, only for Hikage to slap the wrist aside and then elbow her before slashing her away. "You're really starting to piss me off." Nemesis tells her while still looking as stolid as ever. "Is that so? I hadn't noticed." Hikage says, but with her tone it was hard to tell whether she was being sarcastic or not. "Oh shut up." She tells her before grabbing a book on the desk and then throwing it at her. To which Hikage sliced through before dashing at Nemesis who attempted to block one of her attacks, only to then be kicked in the chin before being grabbed then slammed into the ground. She then held her blade to her opponent's eye as she looked up at her seeing her stolid face form a frown before she sighed then grabbed the hand with the knife slamming it down before elbowing her in the forehead then grabbing her, turning over and slamming her onto the floor before she then began to punch her several times. While she was doing so, Hikage decided that she had enough. "Shinobi Kekkai." She says before a bright flash covered the area and the two were gone. Nemesis looked around confused as the room was filled with a green tint before looking at Hikage who was getting up while taking out a scroll. "You know, I'm really getting bored of this. Shinobi Transformation." She then says as she starts to glow. "Now, let's continue shall we?" She asks her as she readies her knife. Nemesis stared with still some confusion on her mind, but even still... "Fine then." She then ran at her with the katana as they started clashing weapons back and forth. Eventually though, Hikage managed to get the upper hand (no surprise) as she faked out Nemesis to get behind her before elbowing her from the spine to her head, then kicking her into the wall before rushing at her and was about to stab her, but ended up getting her knife stuck in the wall as Nemesis dodged. Before she had time to react, the black haired woman grabbed her arm then threw a kick to her head before she then grabbed her head and slammed it against her knee and was about to slash her with her katana, but Hikage blocked with the use of another knife then stab her in her shoulder with another causing her to scream out in pain before she grabbed her head with her legs and then slammed her down onto the ground. She then thrusted her blade sending Nemesis flying before dashing after her, slashing back and forth with her knife and some kicks before slashing down to the ground creating a crater and sending her opponent flying through the wall, but with no time to evade the next strike as Hikage appeared behind her and then kicked her down the hall. As she fell in the process and rolled before crashing into the wall at the end. "Come on, if you're not even gonna put up a fight after I had only transformed, you're not gonna last for too much longer dear." She tells her. "Oh shut up. I'm not through." Nemesis says as she rips the knife from her shoulder and looks at Hikage with a blank expression. "Well, one thing's for sure, I'm starting to get annoyed myself." The green haired shinobi told her as her eyes flashed purple for a second. With that, Hikage dashed at her opponent who looked just as stolid as she did in spite of her pain. Nemesis used the newly gained knife to fight off and block most of the shinobi's incoming attacks before they locked blades and stared at each other before Hikage attempted to sweep her off her feet as the black haired woman jumped to avoid the incoming attempt then they went at each other, avoiding attacks while also blocking a few as they both kept trying to land a hit on each other. But this time, Nemesis was the one to get the upper-hand as she ducked under an incoming kick before she then elbowed her opponent in the gut, then grabbed her before slamming her on the ground, then kicking her hard in the abdomen before she went flying into the wall. Hikage only had so much time before she ended up slammed into the wall with a fire hydrant, then slammed once more sending her through the wall and outside of the Shinobi Kekkai. She then went through the actual wall of the hallway and outside of the school falling onto the concrete landing while twisting and grunting before coming to a stop. Nemesis started to approach her while looking annoyed and breathing heavily as she took out a knife finally ready to end her opponent. "I've... had... enough of you..." She says while grunting a bit in pain as Hikage was slowly getting up. "I'm gonna finish this, and get rid of you and finally be done here." She then says as she stopped in front of her. Meanwhile, Hikage had just gotten up and was looking down. "Playtime's over..." She says before there was a glint in her eyes. "Here it comes!" She then says before a dark aura surrounds her which causes Nemesis to step back. "I'M SO HAPPY!!!" She then screams while creating a shockwave that sent her opponent back a few feet. Her eyes then fill with a red flame as she looks at Nemesis who started to look a little startled as she stared into her eyes, but still held her ground and made it look as though she wasn't intimidated. With that, Hikage then in a flash ran right at her and appeared in her face, but before she had time to react... She then suddenly disappeared before purple slashes started attacking Nemesis from left and right catching her off guard as she had no time to react and was getting attacked with them out of no where not even getting time to defend herself as she was getting attacked. Cuts started to appear on her body, blood started gushing out of her. Then the slashes stopped as Hikage appeared behind her. "Bye, bye...~" She then says before slashing past her. A few seconds went by before Nemesis screamed out in pain as a large gash appeared from her shoulder down to her pelvis as blood gushed out of her before she fell to the ground. A puddle of blood started to form as she laid then lifeless and Hikage stood in victory. Then, her eyes went back to normal and she stood up straight before tossing her knife up in the air before catching it. "Is that it...?" She then says while scratching the back of her head. Conclusion Victory goes to... HIKAGE!!! Category:Senran Kagura Characters Category:MacMar02 Category:Knife Fight Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights